Gramama Acachalla
Gramama Acachalla is a roleplay character played by Venturian. She appeared in the "Gmod DESPICABLE ME Gauntlet Survival Map" Video. She came back from the dead to help Sally through a challenging map filled with zombies and traps. During the third Thanksgiving special, It was revealed that Gramma Acachalla lives in a federal prison where she creates nuclear mayonnaise for the government to use as warheads. During the holidays Gramma Acachalla invited the family as well as Maddie Friend and Johnny Toast for dinner. However, whilst discussing on what to eat, toast accidentally called the elder a sir. Enraged, Gramma Acachalla took out a disintegration weapon, killing everyone in the room including herself, and accidentally fusing Toast and Maddie Friend. Personality Gramama was extremely formidable and resilient and was a fighter who used many different weapons. She was confident and awesome, even after she died. She made many Chuck Norris-like claims, even once saying Chuck Norris wanted to be her. She is even a master of timing and strategy. While Gramma Acachalla is a warrior near no one can defeat, she has other traits that any other grandmother would. Being very wise and kind to Sally during a tough situation. Clearly showing far better parenting skills than her son. With a no man left behind mentality, grandma Acachalla was known for saving many of her war buddies. Relationships Papa Acachalla Presumably, Gramama is Acachalla's Mother. During Papa Acachallas youth, grandma Acachalla allegedly put a spell on Papa, where he would require a plush dinosaur toy to go to the bathroom, presumably to help potty train him. Whether legitimate magic or simply a mental crutch, Papa still requires the toy to do his business. Jeremy Acachalla There is not much known about there relationship but Presumably, Gramama is Jeremy's Mother. Papa Nadachalla Papa Nadachalla, being the fraternal twin brother of Papa Acachalla, therefore, must be her son>Nothing is known about their reltionship. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Gramama's nephew, she may have adopted him because he sometimes calls Papa Acachalla his brother. Sally AcachallaSally Acachalla She comes Back From The Dead in order to help Her Adopted Granddaughter Sally through The Gauntlet Map. Grandpa Susan Acachalla Presumably, The Husband Of Gramama And The Father Of Papa and Jeremy, Gramama And Grandpapa Susan Presumably met in Russia where they both lived at the time and got married then had their sons Papa Acachalla and Jeremy Acachalla. Bobbio Fart Papa Acachalla mentions that Bobbio is his uncle, so he is Gramama's brother-in-law. Mary Fart Mary is Bobbio's wife, meaning she is Papa Acachalla's aunt, she is either Gramama's sister or Grandpa Susan's sister. Quotes * "I did time in Alcatraz." * "I'll break you in half like a TWIG, boy." * "You're no match for the Gramama." * "I was a Vietnam Gramama." * "One time, my helicopter got shot down. I was twenty miles out from the base, I had three wounded squad mates. I CARRIED THEM ALL BACK! WITH MY BARE HANDS. I just piled their bodies into the helicopter and carried it." * "I'm the best Gramama." * "Stay frosty." * "Chuck Norris wishes he was me. He wishes he was BEAUTIFUL. Like your Gramama." * "My thighs are armor plated." * "Chuck Norris wishes that he was me, but he is strong though." * "No other Gramama can be as good as your Gramama." * "You can't learn a lesson from Gramama." * "I am little, school girl!" * "daaarn it." * "Why'd ya call me mom? I'm old enough to be your girlfriend!" * "No-Sir? S-sir!? FIRST YOU CALL ME MOM, AND NOW YOU CALL ME SIR!? YOU'RE GOIN DOWN BRITISH BOY!!! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN BRITISH BOY!!!!!! YEAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! trivia *Gertrude's mother also goes by the monocle of Gramama Acachalla, but it is apparent that they are to different characters, as this other person is more nonchalant and tranquil, even describing Papa Acachalla to be her "idiot" son in law. Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gmod Category:Military Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Acachalla Family Roleplay Category:Barely Used Characters Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Jordan Frye